


Breathing

by gingayellow



Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Violence, discusses Bernadetta's anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: After a scouting mission ends badly, Bernadetta has to save Ferdinand's life. [Ferdie/Bernie, spoilers for Crimson Flower, mostly just melodramatic fluff]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for part 2 of the Crimson Flower route. Written for [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[hc_bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). The prompt is "CPR/rescue breathing."

Title: Breathing  
Fandom: Fire Emblem Three Houses  
Characters/Pairing: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence, discusses Bernadetta's anxiety  
Notes: Spoilers for part 2 of the Crimson Flower route. Written for [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). The prompt is "CPR/rescue breathing."

Bernadetta supposed that the Professor or Edelgard or Petra or someone who was sensible and cool in combat would tell her to take a deep breaths, and try not to let the dead bodies—who just a few moments ago had been people with parents and dreams and idle thoughts and also had been trying to kill her—unnerve her. Be aware of her body, don’t exist in just her head. But you know what? She had just killed three people, she was exhausted, and she didn’t care. Damn her body, and damn breathing. She just wanted to be scared for a bit. Be scared and wait for Ferdinand to scold her for not conforming to the noble standard or whatever.

Wait. Before she could be indulgent and scream and cry, she needed to check on Ferdinand. He’d been her support in this scouting mission, and if he wasn’t here, that could mean…

That could mean that he was on the ground, pale and still. His long red hair was fanned out around his face and shoulders, making him look ethereal even with the bloody wounds.

She wouldn’t scream. She couldn’t scream. Every ounce of her remaining energy was needed to make sure that Ferdinand was going to survive. He was bleeding, and he wasn’t breathing, and she wasn’t a priest. But Bernadetta had attended the military academy, and remembered what Professor Manuela had taught her.

Rescue breathing was grosser than practicing on a dummy. Ferdinand’s lips were clammy and cracked. But she worked silently, because she would not accept the alternative. Somewhere far away, there were footfalls, and there were voices (Dorothea? Lindardt?), but she didn’t have time to care. She was breathing air into him, and doing the chest compressions like Manuela had instructed her years ago. He wasn’t—she needed—he had to—

Ferdinand coughed twice, and weakly rasped out her name.

Linhardt and Dorothea were here now, healing him up. Which meant Bernadetta could finally collapse, and sob until her lungs ached.

\--

“Bernadetta?”

She didn’t look up from her embroidery. “Yes, Ferdinand?”

“I assure you that I will remain in bed until I recover.” Ferdinand smiled at her from his bed. “You do not need to remain here, especially since I know you tend to prefer your own quarters.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but no thanks.” Bernadetta frowned as she tugged the needle through the fabric. “You’re too stubborn for your own good. The second someone isn’t keeping an eye on you, you’ll try to head back to the front lines to save the people of Fodlan from the Church, and un-do all that healing Dorothea and Linhardt did for you. So, no. Sorry, but you’re staying put until you’re actually healed. Emperor’s orders.”

Ferdinand huffed as he collapsed against the pillows, hair billowing around him dramatically. It was cute, Bernadetta thought, but not cute enough to concede. “Then I suppose I have no choice.” He was dramatic in voice as well as body language.

“That’s right,” Bernadetta informed him. Still, she was curious. “You’re not going to use this to prove your Edelgard’s superior and run off anyways?”

Ferdinand shook his head. “No. I have learned from bitter experience that I will never surpass her. However, I can support her as best as I can. As a noble, I cannot allow the Church to exploit the people anymore.” He smiled, a little. “And if you are willing to eschew the safety of your own quarters for my sake, well. I am flattered, and will honor your choice.”

… She really hoped that he didn’t see her blushing. “Yes, well, your room is pretty cozy. I could see myself coming here a lot, actually!”

And now he could see her blushing, even if she was yelling, dropping her work, and hiding her face. Her cheeks were so hot, there was no way he couldn’t.

Luckily(?) for Bernadetta, she noticed through her fingers that Ferdinand’s face was also red. Which meant that he wouldn’t gossip about this to the others anytime soon.


End file.
